Paper Mario: The Amulets of Wonder
is a game by Popple Co., All members can edit. It is for the PiiWii. Plot Mario, Luigi, and Peach go vacationing to Lavalava Island for the summer, but a strange force has altered reality and made a villanous clone of Mario called Murio, and it kidnaps Luigi and Peach! Mario is sent flying to an abandonded village on the island and finds a courageous little Yoshi named Yoshamin, and the two start their quest to the main village. Prolouge - The Amulets Of Wonder Mario and Yoshimin venture through the woods, fighting various enemies as they travel, displaying Yoshamin's Gulp and Ground Pound Abilities. On their way through, they find a annoying Fuzzy character who they fight, Frizzy then races off. They continue and Mario and Yoshimin, they soon approach a large fortress, a storm of beanies race out and Mario has to use his hammer to get rid of all the beanies, then he goes inside the fortress, King Beanie is there, he starts to fight Mario, but by using gulp to spit King Beanie's explosive beans back at him, they were able to defeat this gigantic beanie. Mario and Yoshamin continue through the other side of the fortress to the bridge. Meanwhile, Peach and Luigi are trapped in Murio's towering castle, Luigi must disguse himself as a soilder and listen in on Murio's plan before being discovered and thrown out of the castle. Luigi is sent flying to an unknown location. That location is Bowser's Castle, Bowser and Kammy are resting when Luigi crashes through the roof. They first try to fight Luigi, but he explains what happened. Bowser, enraged that someone kidnapped Peach without his permission, goes out to find her, dragging Kammy and Luigi as well. Mario and Yoshamin then return to Lavalava Village to see the Yoshi Chief, Who is upset that the tribe was attacked under his pretection, he reccomends that Mario see Merlon for advice, Mario travels to Merlon's hut, who tells Mario to go to Fumbling Factory to look a mysterious item known as a Amulet of Wonder. By getting Seven of them, the user becomes near invincible. Mario and Yoshamin start their journey to keep the stones from the wrong hands. Meanwhile, Peach worries about Luigi, but then a young Star Kid flies in, Peach mistakes him for Twink, but the Star introduces himself as Sunbright, the newest star to be raised to the sky, and he agrees to help Peach, and gives Mario special running shoes, so after the delivery is made, Mario and Yoshamin start off to Fumbing Factory. Chapter 1 - Frantic Panic at the Factory (More coming soon) Characters *Mario - The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Luigi - Mario's brother who was kidnapped by Murio, But broke free and teamed up with Bowser. *Peach - The Mushroom Kingdom's princess who was kidnappped by Murio. *Bowser - The King of koopas. *Kammy Koopa - Bowser's personal advisor. *Merlon - A shaman who lives in Lavalava Village. *Yoshi Chief - The chief of yoshis. It is also possible that Sushie will appear. It is also said that Donkey Kong will appear. Party Members *Yoshimin - A young sport-loving Yoshi who tends to wander into places and situations he doesn't belong. A Kritter in overalls and a railroad hat will also appear. Bosses *Murio - An evil clone of Mario created by an unknown force, the main antagonast of the game. *King Beanie - The king of Beanies who lives in a tall fortress on Lavalava Island. Goomboss also might appear.